peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 August 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-08-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello, welcome to Peel Acres and especially welcome to the nations, Wales in particular, because we've got your Tystion in session tonight." Sessions *Tystion, #1 (repeat). Recorded 19 January 2000. First broadcast 10 February 2000. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Green & Yellow TV: 'The Big Red Machine' (LP 'The Big Red Machine') White label *Valentino Swords: 'Marquis De Mark' (LP 'No Smears') White label *Jerry Lee Lewis: 'Bottles And Bar Stools' ( ) *Tystion: 'Byd Hip Hop Versus Y Byd Cymraeg (The Hip Hop World Against The Welsh)' (Peel Session) *Freddie McGregor: 'Hide And Seek' (Pre-release) Fat Eyes *Spy Versus Spy: 'Best Man Nomination' (EP 'Little Lights') Subjugation *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'One Red Rose That I Mean' (LP 'Merseytrout') Milksafe *Mukka: 'Jadakal' (LP 'Skip Lizard') Cathouse/Tree *Luke Slater: 'All Exhale (Gentlemen Thief Mix)' (12" Single) Novamute *X L Capris: 'My City Of Sydney' (Single) Axle *Tystion: 'Ishe Gwybod Mwy (I Want To Know More)' (Peel Session) *Cinerama: 'Sly Curl' (Single 'Lollobrigida') Scopitones *Blue Sky Boys: 'Down On The Banks Of The Ohio' (LP 'Harry Smith's Anthology of American Folk Music Vol.4') Revenant *''At this point John discovers that Sheila used to play this for her friends at The Tavern, in Bradford.'' *Bill: 'It's All Rock & Roll' (12" Single) White label *Apples In Stereo: 'The Bird That You Can't See' (LP 'The Discovery Of A World Inside The Moone') Cooking Vinyl *LB: 'Superbad' (LP 'Pop Artificielle') Output *Ming: 'Head' (LP 'Out For Fame') Hombre Recordings *"Ahh, not for nothing do they call me Dr Rhythm..." *Tystion: 'Gwyddbwyll' (Peel Session) *''JP states the title translates as "Chess". However, it would appear to refer to an "Ancient Cymric Board Game (Wooden Wisdom)" predating Chess in Europe by several hundred years.'' *Del Byzanteens: 'My Hands Are Yellow' (EP) Don't Fall Off The Mountain *Black Uhuru: 'Party' ( ) Ajang *Ingo Star v Nick Lunn: 'Wait a Second' (12" Single) Pump *Hefner: 'Hold Me Closer' (LP 'We Love The City') White label *Syran M'Benza: 'Icha' (LP 'Symbiose') Hysa Productions *''John reads an email from Gareth Simpson, who had just visited www.johnpeel.com.http://www.johnpeel.com/. Gareth was surprised to find that it was the homepage of a real estate agent based in the Lake Tahoe area in the US (this is still the case as of January 2010). John claims that he will check the site out later to see if there is anything worth buying.'' *Fall: 'The League Of Bald Headed Men' (LP 'The Infotainment Scan') Permanent *Tystion: 'Pwy Syn Rheolu'r Donfedd? (Who's In Charge Of The Airwaves?)' (Peel Session) *Stewart Walker: 'Cleopatra's Needle' (EP 'Reformation Of Negative Space') Tresor File ;Name *a) John Peel - 2000-08-03 (FM) (DK recorded).mp3 *b) jp000803 ;Length *a) 02:00:14 *b) 01:59:50 ;Other *a) Many thanks to David and Gary. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:DK Box Category:Max-dat Tapes